User talk:Gumballfan260
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gumballfan260 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 19:44, August 1, 2011 RE: Unblock No. Your block was for a reason, and I agree with the reason. But a week is too much. I'll unblock you tomorrow, so then it will be about three days, which is how long I would have blocked you for. You're not going to be an admin this soon, and you probably won't be one at all even on this wiki. Don't spam my talk page with unblocking requests. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) tell him plz im begging you You already received your answer - You will be unblocked tomorrow. Any further comments will be considered spam and will be dealt with as such. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ok sir And you roads dont even spam on my talk page about not being a admin Okay, look, lets just be good, your block will end in a few hours. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Unblock I am not a admin on the fanon wiki, therefore i can't unblock you, im a admin here. It seems that Roads is going to unblock you there tommorow. Now please don't spam my talkpage for me to ask WG to unblock you, next time it would result in a block here. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude its not a spam You have been blocked for a day since i just saw that before you spammed 3 talkpages including mine. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i did two and fine block gosh and i will block you on my wiki I dont care, your wiki is probably small and has no editors, but you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Why dont you go see girl how do you dliete pages Do not call me a girl and what it your link to your wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) go se it srch up taggest wiki and unblock me I searched the wiki and im not unblocking you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Come dude so what did you see and why do adins act like jerks We are not jerks, we just do the right thing, plus just think of it this way, all your blocks (including the fanfiction one) will be gone by tommmorow. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey so what did you see on the wiki Hey im not unblock yet DUDE ARE YOU SHY ANSWER ME! Post one more thing about being unbanned and I will ban you here for one month. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) was i talking to you and fine You don't have to be talking to me. I'm an admin, every time a rule is broken it's my business. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) so what if your a admin huh Make one more rude comment, i will add 2 days to your block. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) fine Unblocked You've been unblocked, now unblock me on the Taggest wiki, lets just forget about this. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) i did ok and can we be buddys im so sorry Buddies. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ok i swaer this wont haeppen agin Unblocked Sorry it didn't happen already. I forgot to unblock you! You're unblocked now. Just follow the rules this time and don't do what got you blocked in the first place. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok what about the ip adress the ip i dtill cant edit dude Re:Taggestwiki CLfan60. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) oh you will make a great adinm Re: Admin Sorry, not enough edits and you are not active. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry. But according to the blocklist, your IP isn't blocked. Try editing again. Your IP's automatic block usually expires before the account's block. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks dude i can edit agin